fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA118
Synopsis The Top 16 participate in a series of public appearances before they face each other for a spot in the quarterfinals. Summary Day of Rest A day of rest is held before the upcoming battle rounds in the ten day-long festival tourney. The civilians shop, eat, and explore while the Top 16 remaining coordinators of the festival are distributed across the Festival grounds where they either have interviews, sign autographs or take pictures. Noxon and Megumi finish one of their media interviews and Savannah has to have hers soon. Nick take pictures with Cleffa and Scyther who helped him advance to the next round while Abiana sits by a fountain with Jynx signing autographs. Yazmyne, however, escapes out and decides to prepare her Pokemon for the upcoming battles with Dante and Daniel. Spritzee uses a beautiful Fairy Wind that turns Butterfree's Silver Wind pink. Pidgeot uses Double Team and moves while Ivysaur uses Vine Whip to quickly destroy the clones to make sure the speed of the vines are accurate and swift. Starmie practices its Rapid Spin but darting into the air. Daniel and Dante both agree that Yazmyne should be making her public appearances. Yazmyne says that these days off are only meant to drag out the competition and milk as much money as possible out of these events. Daniel says that if Yazmyne trained properly then there should be nothing for her to worry about. Yazmyne's training attracts some of the tourists who attract more civilians to close in on Yazmyne and her Pokemon. Yazmyne recalls Butterfree, Spritzee, and Starmie as they have yet to make their festival debut. The kids want to pet Ivysaur and many reach for Pidgeot who flies out of their reach. Yazmyne stops the crowd and agrees to take as many pictures and sign as much stuff as they want. Yazmyne soon sees that there is a lot of paraphernalia about her. Yazmyne subsequently explores explore the festival grounds while Daniel and Dante depart to get something to eat. Yazmyne is met by Noxon and Nick who are upset that Yazmyne is the only one who bailed on the interviews. Yazmyne dismisses that and is more curious about the developed pictures of her and her Pokemon. Nick explains that a set of professionals take pictures of the appeals at the Grand Festival. After the top Coordinators are cast, the professional develop the pictures of the finalists to sell. Yazmyne sees a picture of Ivysaur shining lime-green and a picture of her in the skies with Pidgeot. Yazmyne asks where the others are and the two say that they are fulfilling their duties as finalists as they should be. Yazmyne asks them about training, and Abiana explains that they will be training a little before evening to perfect last-minute combinations before a good night's rest. Yazmyne guesses that she should have done the same. Yazmyne's Pokedex rings and she reads a message. It inform Yazmyne that she must have her interviews or she will be fined. Yazmyne is astonished that they would fine a twelve-year-old girl, but Nick says that everyone's trying to make money. Yazmyne groans but departs for the interview with her Pokemon. That night, Yazmyne thinks back on her last two performances saying that they were incredible, but so were the others. Yazmyne looks from the balcony and she sees several other Coordinators, including Abiana, practicing one last time before the next day's events, the performances of the Top 16. Yazmyne returns to her room and closes the balcony. Yazmyne's Eevee jumps from her shoulder and Yazmyne calls out her other five Pokemon. Yazmyne tells her Pokemon that they are done training and tonight they are simply going to rest. Yazmyne thanks Ivysaur and Pidgeot for their great performances that got them this far, but she tells that the competition will be tough. Yazmyne says that the average score of the Top 16 Coordinators was a 92, which suggests that the ones were advanced are just as talented as she with their balanced attacks and excellent skills and timing that helped them make it to the battle rounds in the first place. Yazmyne, however, tells her Pokemon that they can win. She insists that they all have moves and combinations no Coordinator has yet seen. The same may apply to them too, but Yazmyne says that if they trust each other none of that will matter because they will overcome their opponents and win the Ribbon Cup, not for her, but for them who put in so much time and energy just to make it this far. All of Yazmyne's Pokemon brighten from Yazmyne's pep talk and they soon go to sleep. Top 16 Battles Fireworks go off the next morning with a cheering crowd as the first day of battles of the Kanto Grand Festival begins. The Top 16 Coordinators are lined up with the judges waiting for the battles to begin. Elsie explains that the Coordinators will be continuously randomized until the semi-final round, so none of them will know who their opponent is until it is time for them to battle. She reminds them that the Coordinator who wins all four of his/her battles will be announced the Kanto Top Coordinator and will earn the Kanto Ribbon Cup. The first matchup is shown to feature Savannah against a male Coordinator. In the first match, Savannah hopes to advance to the quarterfinals with Dewgong and Blastoise against in a slight type disadvantage against her opponent's Sunflora and Yanma. Savannah ultimately has Dewgong freeze her opponents with Dewgon's Sheer Cold. She commands Dragon Pulse from Blastoise to knock them out, but time stops. Savannah is the winner by a large gap and she is the first to advance to the quarterfinals. In the second battle, Nick's Arcanine stops a Sandslash from getting close with Flamethrower. Nick has Scyther and Arcanine against a male Coordinator's Sandslash and Ledian. Yazmyne recalls the Coordinator and his Ledian, who had defeated her in Saffron City. Scyther sharpens his claws with Swords Dance and Ledian boosts its team's defenses with Reflect. Sandslash uses Sandstorm, which Scyther counters with Razor Wind, leaving a dusty cover. Arcanine tears through it and strikes Ledian with Aerial Ace while Scyther lands a boosted X-Scissor on Sandslash. Both Pokemon conclude with a pose. Ledian and Sandslash fall over, unable to battle, allowing Nick to advnace to the quarterfinals as well. In the fourth battle, Abiana performs with Arbok against Noxon, and her team of Dragonair and Druddigon. Elsie explaining that Abiana's Jynx had been knocked out by Druddigon's Focus Blast. Despite the disadvantage, Abiana and Arbok do not give up. When Dragonair attacks with Ice Beam, Arbok slithers past the attack and lunges for Druddigon , catching it in a Wrap and costing Noxon points, but Druddigon's Rough Skin hurts Arbok slightly. Even so, With Druddigon and Arbok so close together Dragonair cannot attack without risking hurting Druddigon. Druddigon tries to break free with Dragon Claw, but with excellent timing, Arbok throws Druddigon into Dragonair. Arbok then hits the pair with Glare, paralyzing with an electrifying and frightening stare. Noxon orders Twister and Focus Blast, but only Dragonair is able to fight paralysis. However, Arbok quickly burrows into the ground with Dig. Arbok soon bursts out of the ground and strikes the unsuspecting Dragonair with with Dragon Tail. Before the battle could continue, the clock stops and with Arbok's overwhelming skill, Abiana edges out against her opponent in points to advance to the quarterfinals. Daniel and Dante share comments about Abiana and Noxon's battle, not thinking that Arbok would be able to win against two opponents. Dante believes the clock was Abiana's saving grace because there would not be a guarantee that Arbok would be able to actually knock out both Pokemon alone. In the back, Yazmyne about the last four battles, commending that Savannah, Nick, and Abiana are definitely bringing their best tactics. Yazmyne recalls defeating Arbok in the Potpourri Island Contest with Pidgeot who was a Pidgeotto at the time, and now the snake Pokemon has improved tremendously. Soon, Yazmyne is called for her battle. Yazmyne has her battle and she is up against a female Coordinator. Yazmyne is shown battling with Ivysaur and Butterfree against her opponent's Rapidash and Beedrill. In a type disadvantage, Yazmyne is behind in points against a talented opponent. As time ticks, Rapidash rams Ivysaur with Flame Wheel and Beedrill hammers and Aerial Ace on Butterfree. After the attacks, Butterfree immobilizes Rapidash and Beedrill with Confusion. Ivysaur then infects them with Leech Seed. Rapidash releases a Flamethrower, which Ivysaur cancels with Vine Whip. Butterfree and Ivysaur combine Silver Wind and Razor Leaf for a Contest Combination that lands a clean hit. The powerful attack concludes the battle and Yazmyne is the one with the most points. She advances to the quarterfinals. After the Top 16 battles, there is a two-hour intermission before the quarterfinals begin. During the intermission, all Coordinators sign autographs and have their post-match conferences. Having lost, Noxon is clearly disappointed after answering interview questions. However, he still intends to see the competition to the end. The Quarterfinals Begin After the intermission, the scene cuts to Nick and Yazmyne on opposite ends of the stage as they are slated to battle first in the Grand Festival quarterfinals. The emcee reminds the two Coordinators and the audience the rules of the battle. When the emcee orders both coordinators to bring out their Pokemon, Yazmyne calls on Butterfree and Starmie while Nick chooses Hitmonchan and Arcanine. When the clock starts, Yazmyne orders the first attacks, ordering Rapid Spin from Starmie and Silver Wind from Butterfree. The two then take off to begin their attacks. The fierce battle between Yazmyne and Nick begins with both wanting to defeat the other to be on step closer to winning the ribbon cup. Major Events *The Kanto Grand Festival continues *Yazmyne, Nick, and Savannah advance to the quarterfinals *Abiana defeats Noxon to advance to the quarterfinals *Yazmyne begins her quarterfinal battle against Nick Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Savannah *Abiana *Noxon *Elsie *Hailee *Nurse Joy *Coordinators *Judges *Audience Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgeot (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Spritzee (Yazmyne's) *Starmie (Yazmyne's) *Petilil (Dante's) *Scyther (Nick's) *Cleffa *Dragonair *Druddigon *Arbok *Blastoise (Savannah's) *Dewgong *Rapidash *Yanma *Beedrill *Sunflora *Sandslash *Ledian *Quadsire *Raitcate *Granbull Pinsir Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Battles Ablaze Category:Kanto Grand Festival